Losing Everything
by Healer Kira
Summary: They say you never know what you have until you lose it... "Oh, what a horrible brother i've been..." Bowser gets pushed too far. One-shot, mild violence, character death.


Disclaimer: I do not own Mario, Luigi, Bowser, or Peach. They belongs to Nintendo.

Losing Everything

By Healer Kira

OoOoOoO

HAHAHA! You will never defeat me, Mario! The princess shall be MinE!"

"You wish!"

Mario dodged a spitted fireball and retaliated with one of his own, glancing to the caged princess hanging above bowers head. His brother tackled him to the ground a few moments later, hissing in to his ear as a fireball whizzed overhead,

"Concentrate on the battle, not your girlfriend!"

If he hadn't been in the middle of a fight, Mario would have killed Luigi.

Instead he shoved him off and attacked the koopa king, throwing a fire punch to the gut, then jump-kicking off of his head . Bowser roared in fury.

"YOU SHALL NOT DEFEAT ME!"

He punched the ground sending a shock wave towards the hero, and Mario, caught off guard, toppled to the ground. Bowser lunged, talons bared, at him, and impaled-

Luigi. The man let out a guttural scream, then a choked gasp as the claws were ripped out of stomach. Blood immediately began pouring out the five diagonal slits, and luigi weakly pressed a glove hand to the cuts, his eyes shut tightly.

The younger brother had once again, thrown his older brother out of the way of the tyrant, and consequently ended up with five claws in his stomach.

"LUIGI!"

Mario turned and lunged furiously at the dazed koopa king and threw him into the lava.

Somehow, his screams sounded sweet, instead of horrifying and gut-wrenching as they usually did.

The older brother rushed to his younger sibinglings side, and knelt down next to him, swallowing down his nausea that threaten to overcome him. He gently laid the man on his lap, one hand going down to press on the wound. Luigi coughed, and blood ran down his chin.

"M-Mario…?"

"Shhhh.." Mario hushed. "Don't worry, I' m here Luigi. You're going to surive this Luigi, don't worry…"

Somehow he felt as though he was trying to comfort his self rather than his brother.

Luigi smiled bitterly, gasping in a mouthful of air. "Mario, we both know that's a lie…"

He coughed again, longer this time. Mario's grip tightened marginally.

"im going to die here, on this dirty stone floor at bowser's castle, just as I deserve…"

Tears filled Mario's eyes, and he shook his head rapidly,

"What are you talking about Luigi? You don't deserve to-"

"Yes I do, Mario." He looked up at his brother with half-lidded eyes, eyes that conveyed sadness and pain.

"I'm not strong, or brave like you- all I seem to do is get into trouble, or mess things up. You know it's true!" He added vehemently when Mario started to shake his head again.

"This-"he was cut off by a series of coughs that rumbled up from his throat; more blood streamed down his jaw.

"Hush Luigi, you are just as brave and strong as me, you done so many things that I couldn't even think of doing-"

"That's not true." Tears ran down the injured man's face." I am a weakling and a coward, I mean, why else would you refuse to bring me along on any of your adventures?"

Mario closed his eyes tightly bowing his head as he realized just how much trying to protect his younger brother backfired on him. Memories of his brother looking miserable, and lonely through the years flashed through his mind, and the man was assaulted of exactly how much pain he had caused his sibling by 'protecting" him.

_Oh, what a horrible brother I've been…_

Luigi continued on.

"I tried to become stronger, better, so maybe you love me, but, it never worked. You were always better…"

Mario popped up and he immediately shook his head, gently clutching his brother tighter.

"Luigi, I've always loved you, in fact you've always been better than _me! _You can brighten anyones day with a simple smile, lightening any ones heart with a word, you are stronger than me in so many ways I can't even list them all!"

Luigi sapphire eyes opened tiredly and bored into Mario's."I'm going to die here…" he muttered, his voice raspy.

"No you're not!"

Luigi smiled at him as if at a child. "I can feel myself fading, bro…"

Mario shook his head in denial. Luigi's mouth opened, like he was going to speak, but suddenly, a shudder ran through his body, and the man fell limp.

"Luigi?!" Mario shook his brother desperately. Tears ran down his face as he sobbed.

"LUIGI!"

The howls of the broken man echoed around the throne room.

**_Nobody knows how its feel to die until they have lost everything…_**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_That… was tiring. This whole story was inspired by the quote above from god knows where by the way. You know, I want to sing TDG now:_

**_No time for goodbye, he said, as he faded away,_**

**_Don't put your life in someone's hands, there're bound to steal it away,_**

**_Don't hide, your mistakes cause they'll find you, burn you…_**

_Ah, good songs, they have._

_Mmm, yes._

_Well, as always review, being as brutally honest as you can._

_CHEERS!_


End file.
